Sasha
by Kittenkode
Summary: InuKag MirSan! Kikyo's not dead YET. Inu loves Kag and they have a baby. When they and everyone else dissapear, things are in chaos!
1. Intro

This is all about InuYasha's and Kagome's Daughter. – Kittenkode

* * *

InuYasha thought, _She's late, again! I'm going to go get her! _He hopped down into the well and peeked over the edge of it. He was in Kagome's strange time. He jumped out and walked into Kagome's house. _It's so strange here. And that guy Homo that always bugs Kagome is here, _InuYasha thought. "Oh, hello InuYasha!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. "Hey, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "She'll be here in a while. Are you staying for dinner? We're having steak!" Kagome's mom said. "Um… naw," InuYasha said. He entertained himself by playing with the cat.

_Finally, school's over! That means for good! But I'll need to fid a job, _Kagome thought. Hogo called her way, "**Ka-go-me!**" She stopped. _Oh brother, _she thought. _Now what? _Hogo pulled up to her and said, "Here, have some sunscreen and sunglasses." "To protect you from the sun!" He added when Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Thanks! How sweet of you to think of me," Kagome said. "Bye!" She left and went home. "Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called. "Hey sis!" Sota said running up. "Guess who's here?" "Oh no!" Kagome moaned. _Great! That's just what I need! _Kagome thought as she entered the room. There stood InuYasha. _I'd have to admit; he seems pretty cool over there._ Kagome thought. "Hey, InuYasha!" Kagome said. "Oh, hi Kagome!" InuYasha said coming over. "Well, let's go!" Kagome said. "OK!" InuYasha said, already headed for the door. They went to the well and jumped in. _The jewel is complete, Naraku dead, and InuYasha still comes to get me, Kagome thought._

_Why don't I feel the urge to let Kagome go? Kikyo's dead, _InuYasha thought. _Do I love Kagome?_ They hopped out of the well when Kagome said, "I'm gonna go ahead." "Alright," InuYasha answered. He walked away deep into the woods to think. _Maybe I do love Kagome. But does she love me? If she doesn't love me… SIT! Yes big sit. _But he was willing to take that risk.

Once InuYasha went away, Kagome sat by a tree. After a while she felt sleepy. She coughed. It was sleeping gas!

* * *

Dun Dun Dummmmm! - Kittenkode


	2. Woah!

This chapter will be more interesting than the last, I promise. - kittenkode

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in Kaede's hut. "My head," Kagome moaned. She stood up, almost toppling over when InuYasha caught her. "You need to rest," he said with a worried look on his face. She lay in his lap, even when Sango came in. "Hi, Kagome," Sango said. "How are you feeling?" "Fine now, thank you," Kagome said, standing up. She said, "I'm going to get some water." "Let me come with you," InuYasha said quickly. They walked to the stream and when Kagome looked at her reflection she gasped. She had black ears on her head! She moved them around. They were real! She looked behind her. A black tail! She turned to InuYasha wide-eyed. "What's happened to me? I can't go home like this!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kagome, I think you look fine. You're still beautiful," InuYasha blushed a deep red when he said this. Kagome smiled. "Thanks InuYasha." She lapped up some water and they walked beside each other when they went to Kaede's hut. "It isn't all that bad. I think the tail is pretty," Kagome said. "Kagome? Are you still the same as before?" Shippo asked. "**Of course, you idiot!**" InuYasha yelled. "**She's the same Kagome, **no questions asked!" "Then how come she looks and smells different?" Shippo asked impatiently. "It's on the inside that counts, Shippo," Kagome said quietly. Satisfied, Shippo sat down in Kagome's lap. "So, how about we all sit down and eat?" Kagome asked, InuYasha plummeting to the ground. "Oh InuYasha! I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried. "I'm all right," InuYasha mumbled. "Are we gonna have dinner or what?" Sango asked. "I'll get water," Kagome said. "Me and Sango will get firewood. InuYasha, why don't you catch us some fish?" Miroku said. "Alright then. Let's go," InuYasha said. Kagome hurried ahead, enjoying her freedom. InuYasha arrived later, and Kagome was bending down to get some water in the pot. Her tail lifted her mini skirt up more and her underwear showed. InuYasha just stared. She turned around to find InuYasha staring at her with his jaw hanging open. "What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer. He just slowly closed his mouth and went to the stream. _Damn she's hot, _He thought. He caught 6 fish and went back to the village. They cooked and ate the fish and then InuYasha asked Kagome if they could talk alone. "Of course," she said. They walked deep into the woods and stopped. "Kagome, I love you. And I wanted you to know that," InuYasha said, leaning in to kiss Kagome. They kissed, and the next thing they knew, they're clothes were sprawled all over the ground and they were having sex. Kagome moaned with pleasure. They kissed again and this went on for the rest of the night. The next morning When they woke up, they kissed and quickly put on they're clothes. They went to the village to tell their friends that they loved each other. "Maybe we should get married," Kagome said. "Alright. When?" InuYasha asked. "Hmm… how about in two weeks?" It was settled. They would get married in 14 days. That wasn't long away. They hurried and told Sango and Miroku, and soon Shippo caught on.


	3. Here Comes the Bride

This one is about the wedding. – kittenkode

Everyone was hurrying around, trying to prepare for the celebration. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede went shopping for gifts. And InuYasha, once hearing one of Kagome's stories about weddings, went to get a ring. Finally the wedding day came, and they all sat down in a little hut where the wedding was to take place. A priest had come to the ceremony, and he said, "InuYasha, do you take this woman to be your lovely bride?" "Yes, I do," InuYasha said. "And do you, Kagome, take this handsome man to be your groom?" "I do!" Kagome said. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Kagome and InuYasha kissed and then hugged. The wedding was over, and everyone went out of the hut. Sango went up to Kagome and said, "Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy for you! Even Miroku didn't give me a ring." "Hey, I gave you love," Miroku said. "Yes, that is true." Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku gave Kagome some new arrows and a bow. Shippo gave Kagome a good luck charm. She went off to find InuYasha. She found him standing by the well. "You know you're going to have to tell them sometime," he said. "Yeah, I know," Kagome said. "Can you come with me?" "Of course, Kagome." So they jumped into the well and hopped out when they landed. "Ok, now you stay here and I'll go talk to them. I'll give you the ok sign when you can come out," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. InuYasha went into the house and said to Kagome's mom, "Um… a lot has changed since you last saw Kagome, and she's changed a bunch." Kagome's mom nodded. InuYasha put up the ok sign and Kagome came in. "Oh, my!" Kagome's mom said. "You've got ears!" "And a tail!" Sota added. "I'm married, Mom," Kagome said. "To who?" She asked. "InuYasha," Kagome answered. Kagome's mom smiled. "How sweet." "Does that mean InuYasha is **related** to us?" Sota asked excitedly. "I believe so, but be quiet. Grandpa is taking a nap on the couch," Kagome's mom said. "Well, we'd better get back," Kagome said. "Not so fast. You and I are going shopping. Sota, why don't you and InuYasha spend some quality time together?" "Cool!" Sota said.


	4. Surprise

Here comes the surprise! I'm calling Kagome's mom, Mom. – kittenkode

Kagome and her mom went into town to get 'supplies' and something for Shippo and Sota. It was uncomfortable for Kagome because she had to pin down her ears and tie her two tails around her waist. They went into the market and Mom picked up a pregnant tester. "What's that for?" Kagome asked. Mom smiled. She shrugged and said, "You never know." They also bought some rice, 12 boxes of roman noodles, and 2 boxes of chocolates. When they got home, Mom quickly slipped the pregnant tester in Kagome's backpack. "Alright, we have to go," Kagome said, taking a box of chocolates. She and InuYasha left and went to Lady Kaede's hut, knowing that's where their friends would be. "Shippo! I have a surprise for you!" Kagome called. Shippo ran out and Sango, holding a newborn, came out. Miroku came out smiling. "Oh, Sango!" Kagome said. "I'm so happy for you two! The baby is finally born!" Sango smiled wider. Kagome went over to hug Sango. Miroku took the baby so Sango could hug Kagome back. "Well, what's my surprise?" Shippo asked. Kagome pulled out the box of chocolates and handed them to Shippo. "Oh, goody!" He said. Kagome took InuYasha's hand and led him into the woods and sat down. "We still don't know who turned me into a half-demon," she said. "That's alright. As long as they mean you no harm," InuYasha said softly. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They hugged and went back to the village. Later that day, Kagome used the pregnant tester like she promised her mom. When she read the results she was stunned. She was going to have a baby! _How did Mom know? I better tell InuYasha, _Kagome thought. She went off to find InuYasha. She found him in a tree by Kaede's hut. _Here it goes. _"InuYasha, there's something you need to know," Kagome said anxiously. "I'm going to have a baby." "**What!**" He said. "T-that's great!" Kagome sighed in relief. She went to tell her friends the surprise. She and InuYasha told Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Lady Kaede, and Myoga that she was having a baby. "Shippo, you're going to have **two** new playmates," Miroku said. Shippo smiled. Even though he was much older now, about 11, he didn't mind making new playmates. "Amyie and…" "We're not sure. We just found out," Kagome said. "If our pup's a boy, his name is going to be Haru," InuYasha said. "What if it's a girl?" Kagome retorted. "Um… I don't know," InuYasha said. "I must go and tell my mom about my condition," Kagome said. "Are you coming?" "Of course!" exclaimed InuYasha. They went towards the well when Sango called to them, "Good luck!" They smiled. They jumped through the well and went into Kagome's house. "Mom!" Kagome called. "Yes, dear?" Mom appeared and sat on the sofa. "Have a seat and tell me what you want to tell me," Mom said. Kagome and InuYasha sat down. "Mom, I-I'm going to have a baby," Kagome said.

I'm good, huh? Cliffhanger! What will Mom's reaction be? – kittenkode


	5. Sasha and the dissapearance

A special thanks to Deana! I couldn't have done this without you! – Kittenkode

* * *

"Oh, really? Who is the father?" Mom asked. "I am," InuYasha said. Kagome twitched her ears nervously. "I had a feeling you were," Mom said. Kagome stopped twitching her midnight ears and asked, "You knew?" "Yes," Mom smiled and said, "but I didn't know for sure who the father was, and I wanted you to find out on your own." "Oh, Ok," Kagome said. "In fact, I think it's great that you're having a baby. I just don't like the fact that I'm going to be a grandma," Mom continued.

"How old are you, InuYasha?" "23 in human years," Kagome answered. "We wanted to have our baby- er, pup- in the feudal era," Kagome said. "Is that alright?" Mom thought for a moment. "Alright. As long as you visit once in a while," Mom said. So it was settled. Every month they visited, Kagome getting even plumper each time they visited.

When the 9th month came, Kagome's stomach was so swollen that she couldn't walk without InuYasha helping her. During the spare time that InuYasha had, he built a little hut on the edge of The Forest of InuYasha. He was getting frustrated because of Kagome's ignorance. She was too independent. She insisted on walking without InuYasha's help, which caused her to fall often. "InuYasha," Kagome said, "I think it's time."

He rushed her to Kaede's hut, where he was forced to wait outside. When he heard Kagome scream, he pounded on the door in frustration. "**Let me in!**" When he heard her scream again, he busted the door in half. He hurried to Kagome's side.

In her hands he saw a wrapped up bundle of cloth. When he peered through the cloth he saw a little creature with black ears. Its eyes were just beginning to open, and when he saw them, they were like his own. "It's a girl," Kagome whispered. She was exhausted, and InuYasha could tell. "Here, let me carry you back to the well," InuYasha said. And for once Kagome didn't say 'no' and let him carry her to Mom.

"Oh, my!" Mom exclaimed, "isn't she beautiful?" They talked about names for a while and when they found the perfect name for their baby girl, Kagome and InuYasha went home. InuYasha had made a baby crib for the baby and they had plenty of milk for her to drink.

Kagome and the baby slept for a while and InuYasha caught a familiar scent. It was faint, but he was sure it was Naraku. He told Miroku and went towards the smell, leaving Sango and Miroku to tell Kagome about him leaving.

A year past, and Sango and Miroku had 20 kids. On the baby's birthday, Kagome left her on the porch of Kaede's hut. She, Miroku, and Sango went away, trying to track down InuYasha.

17 years past, and Sasha, as everyone called her, was sleeping in a tree, when she heard screaming. She opened her eyes and saw a teenage boy, about her age, running around like a madman. She was confused at first, but then she saw demons chasing after him. Sasha jumped down out of her tree and said, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" She chopped off all of the demons' heads. The boy stopped and stared at her like he was toast.

He ran off and Sasha cried, "**Wait!** I won't hurt you!" "Please don't eat me! I don't taste good!" The boy cried. Sasha ran after the boy and when she cornered him said, "Get a grip! I **won't hurt** you!" The boy stopped and stared at her. "Now, what's your name and why were those demons chasing you?" Sasha asked. "My name's Sota and I don't **know** why those demons were chasing me," he mumbled in a tiny voice.

"Oh, I see now. You have a precious treasure inside you," Sasha said excitedly. "**What? What are you talking about?" **Sota asked as he dodged some of her claws. He didn't know why she was suddenly chasing him. He didn't even know her name. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name's Sasha and I'm taking that treasure!" she yelled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day," she said, taking a swipe at Sota.

* * *

Thanks again, Deana! - Kittenkode 


	6. The Mystery of the Blue Jewel

Hey there! I hope you like this chapter, the beginning of Sasha! This Sota isn't Kagome's brother. – Kittenkode 

_How could she have suddenly changed? _Sota thought as he ran. He tripped and fell on his face, which gave Sasha the opportunity to strike. She lashed out her claws, but Sota rolled over and she only cut him deep enough to let out the 'treasure.'

A deep blue jewel covered in blood rolled onto the ground. "It's mine!" Sasha cried. A voice cried out, "Beads of Segregation!" A necklace of beads wound around Sasha as she walked towards the jewel. "**What the hell are these?**" Sasha cried. An old woman in her 90's walked up. "Child, ye must get the jewel and use the word to calm her spirit!" "What? What word?" Sota cried. He picked up the jewel and ran.

"Bad! Um… stay!" Sota cried as Sasha ran after him. "**Sit!**" He yelled frantically. Sasha plummeted to the ground about 5 inches into the dirt. Sasha got up and said, "Damn it! The same trick fooled my father! You old hag! Why I otta…" Sasha started to walk towards the old lady. "The word, please," she said. "Sit," Sota said. Sasha plummeted to the ground, only not as hard as before. "Damn it!" Sasha exclaimed.

They walked into a village not far from the woods. They passed a few huts and then went into a larger one. "Hello, me name's Lady Kaede. What's yours?" Kaede said. "M-my name's Sota. Um… where am I? Are we still in Japan?" Sota said. Kaede chuckled. "Yes, child. Did ye come from the well?" "Yes, I did. What do you mean, come from?"

"Well," Kaede said clearing her throat, "certain people can go through the well. A young lass, Kagome, could do the same. Kagome was Sasha's mother before she and InuYasha, Sasha's father, disappeared. InuYasha could also travel through the well to get Kagome. He had a bad temper and was arrogant like Sasha. I don't know where Sasha got the name 'old hag' but that was what InuYasha called me."

"What is this?" Sota asked, pointing to the blue jewel. "Ah, that is the Blue Jewel. Otherwise known as the 'Heaven's Jewel', it can grant your wish. Now, let me tend to your wound and you tell me how you got here," Kaede explained.

"Well, me and my little sister were fighting, and she pushed me into the well," Sota said. "How old are ye, and how old is ye sister?" Kaede asked. "Yuri is 8 and I'm 17," Sota said, embarrassed. Sasha burst out laughing. When she finally stopped, she said, "I always knew girls were stronger than guys, but you're pathetic!" Sota's face flushed with anger. "Hey! I would have pushed her in first if I would've pushed her harder!" Sota said. Sasha just smiled.

Sasha got up after a while and walked towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Sota asked. "Why would you care? For your information, I'm going to wash off my kimono. Red doesn't really go with orange, especially when it's spattered all over the place," Sasha retorted. "Come, child. While Sasha washes herself, I'll tell you more," Kaede said.

When Sasha was far enough away, Kaede said, "You see, Sasha is a mere half-demon. She wants the Heaven's jewel to become a full fledge demon. Her mother and father were also half-demon before they disappeared. Some say that the power of the pink jewel- or Sacred Jewel- made them vanish. Others think that Naraku, a cruel and evil half-demon, killed them in battle along with Sango and Miroku, their companions. Sasha believes that they are alive, just captured by Naraku. Sango had a two-tailed cat demon named Kirara. Kirara would transform into a huge cat to carry Sango and Miroku. Maybe even Shippo, the young kitsune fox." Sota listened and made sure he memorized all of that info.

Later that day, when it was darker, Sasha was sitting in a tree and Sota was on the ground. When Sota got up, Sasha said, "Where do you think **you're **going?" "**I'm** going home. I need to go to that well and get back to my dad, sister, and grandma," Sota said. By the time Sota had finished, Sasha was standing in front of him with her hand out. "What?" Sota asked. "The jewel!" Sasha said. Sota rolled his eyes and pushed past her towards the well. _Man she's so arrogant! _Sota thought.

When he was almost to the well a giant crow with 3 eyes swooped down and took the jewel. "Oh no!" Sota cried. Luckily Sasha was following him planning to take the jewel as he hopped into the well.

"You idiot! It swallowed the blue jewel! Damn you, Sota!" Sasha yelled, picking him up. She picked up a bow and arrows and handed them to Sota. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked. "What do ya think? Shoot it at the crow!" Sota aimed at the crow and let it fly. He missed. He notched another arrow and aimed carefully. He let it fly and this time he had perfect aim. Too perfect.

Like it? I did. Please review! I haven't been making them that long because it looks shorter on the Internet than it does on the WordPad. Way shorter! - Kittenkode


	7. Amyie

Here it comes! The journey! – Kittenkode

* * *

A blinding blue light filled the area as Sota shouted, "Did I get 'em?" "Oh, you got him, alright! **You broke the jewel you dimwitted idiot!**" Sasha yelled. The same thing had happened 24 years ago with her mother. She broke the jewel with the crow's foot. _But that wasn't her fault. She didn't know. She just knew it would hit the bird for sure. **Sota,** on the other hand, broke it **without** the foot! There's a **difference**, _Sasha thought. "A piece of the jewel went somewhere over here," Sota said. After searching around for a while, Sota found the shard. "Uh-oh!" he said. "What?" Sasha said. "Look how tiny it is!" "**What did you just say!**" Sasha asked. "Um… it's tiny," Sota said. "Damn it, Sota!" Sasha yelled.

Back at Kaede's hut, Sasha's head blew smoke. Sota told Lady Kaede what had happened. "I figured that was what happened. It happened 24 years ago, with Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome shot her arrow with the crow's foot, knowing that the crow would revert back, and she broke the Sacred Jewel," Kaede said. Sasha flinched. "Sota shot it **without** the foot and broke it," Sasha said. "Yes, which means his aim is true. Tell me, have ye ever used a bow and arrow?" "No, but I've seen my dad shoot them," Sota said. "Hmm… well, ye and Sasha will have to go and collect the shards of the Heaven's Jewel. Chaos has befallen the lands, so be careful for Naraku. He will gather the shards and get all of them. He has heard of the Heaven's Jewel, and he has not yet wished anything on the Sacred Jewel, because combined, the Sacred and Heaven's Jewel will create the most powerful jewel of all. The Four Souls of Heaven Jewel," Kaede went on. "Now go, maybe ye will defeat Naraku and find out what happened to ye parents," Kaede said when Sasha was about to protest.

"Wait, I have to go home to Yuri," Sota said. "**You have to come look for the jewel shards!**" Sasha said. "**I'm going home!**" Sota said, going toward the door. He went outside and quickly went to the well and jumped inside. "Grandma? Is this really going to work?" A small voice echoed in the shrine. "Yes, I'm quite sure," An old woman's voice echoed off the walls. Something sticky and small like sand sprinkled on Sota and he heard mumbling. He coughed. "Grandma! There he is!" Yuri and Grandma pulled Sota out and he said, "I was already here. I just had to jump in the well."

That night at dinner, Sota told his family what had happened. "…And now me and Sasha have to gather all the pieces before this Naraku fellow does," he finished. After dinner Sota caught up on his studies. He had to keep up in school, after all! He fell asleep after he took a bath and the next morning he went to school. "Hey Sota!" Sota turned around and saw his three friends Tory, Aisho, and Biro running to catch up with him. "Hey, how come you weren't here yesterday?" Biro asked. Sota flinched. "Um… I… was sick," Sota said. "Oh, well we were just wondering," Aisho said. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Tory said as they walked away. Sota sighed. _Thank goodness they didn't ask anymore questions, _he thought.

He went home and jumped into the well. Sasha was waiting for him on the other side. "What took you so long?" Sasha said. "I went to school," Sota said. "School?" Sasha asked. "It's a place where you learn stuff," Sota explained. "Oh," Sasha said. They went away from the village after saying goodbye to Lady Kaede. They met a strong ogre demon that had a shard in him. Sasha sliced it in half. They also found a bat demon. Sota shot it with an arrow. After a while, they had 7 pieces of the Heaven's Jewel. Sasha built a campfire and Sota cooked Raman Noodles for them to eat. "Mmm… this is good," Sasha said with her mouth full of food. "It's Raman," Sota said.

The next morning, Sasha shook Sota awake. "Wake up!" she said. "No! Leave me alone," Sota said. Sasha smiled. "Demons are surrounding us," she lied. Sota jumped out of his sleeping bag and grabbed his bow and arrow. "Hey! There aren't any demons here!" he said. Sasha smiled. "It was the only way to get you outta bed," she said. "Jeez…" Sota said. Again they searched for the jewel and found their way to a nearby village. It was very close to the woods, so it must've been a strong village. "I sense a jewel fragment," Sota said. They walked on in and a boomerang-bone crashed right in front of Sasha. "Demon, you may not pass," a voice came from beyond the dust. Sasha unleashed her claws. "Says who?" Sasha asked. "I do. Amyie, the demon-slayer," the voice came from right behind them this time. Sasha turned around, and 'BAM!' a strange-like staff came down on Sasha's head. The dust had finally cleared, and Sasha and Sota saw their opponent for the first time. A teenager about Sasha's age with bluish robes on flung her boomerang-bone at them and yelled, "Hiraikoatsu!" Sasha jumped to the side just in time. Amyie came up and said, "Poison powder!" Green dust filled the area and Sasha and Sota started coughing. Amyie got her staff and Sasha took a swipe at her and tore off her mask. Amyie started coughing. Sota was now on the ground knocked out. Sasha took Sota and Amyie and jumped into the village. They were away from the green smoke and Sasha let the humans down. She coughed a few times, and then got directions to a healer's cabin. The healer gave everyone an antidote, and Sasha sat and waited for Sota to wake up. "Why did you save me?" Amyie asked. "You're just protecting your village," Sasha said. Sota woke up and asked, "Where are we?" "At a healer's cabin," Amyie said. "Why're you here?" Amyie asked. So they told Amyie their story. "Oh! You're searching for Naraku? Can I help?" Amyie asked. "Oh, fine," Sasha said. Sota smiled sweetly. "We already have 7 shards," Sota said. "Well, let's go! I'll show you around," Amyie said. They walked to a big cabin and Amyie said, "This is my house, but you'll be staying at a hut down the road." "How come? And who said anything about staying?" Sasha asked. "We'll… I need to say goodbye to my brothers and sisters, and we will have a celebration to announce that we will be going to Naraku's castle to kill him," Amyie said, shuffling her feet. "We understand. By the way, I noticed that you had a jewel fragment," Sota said. "Oh, yes. Here," Amyie said, leaving and going into a hut. Sasha was fuming that they had to delay finding Naraku. "He's already strong as it is, having all of the pink jewel, but now he's getting stronger from the power of the blue jewel," Sasha said. "Oh, be quiet. Naraku won't stand a chance. Besides, we need to rest," Sota argued. Sasha was about to protest when Amyie came back out of the hut. An old woman followed. "This is my foster parent, Nisei," Amyie said. She continued, "She took me in when I was 1 year old, and has been like a mother to me." "Nice to meet you. I'm Sota, and this is Sasha," Sota said, gesturing to himself and Sasha. "Tonight is the celebration. Be careful. Amyie's parents went with a young lass to defeat Naraku, but never returned," Nisei warned. "Alright. Now, follow me to your hut," Amyie said quickly, not wanting to talk any more about the subject. "Wonder what's her problem," Sota mumbled. They followed Amyie to their hut, and Sasha sat guard by the door inside. Lady Kaede had told Sota to be careful about tempting Sasha's bad behavior, but Sota had seen her stick her tongue out at him and make weird faces a few times. "Sasha, why do you hate me so much?" Sota asked. He was too late. Sasha was fast asleep. Sota shrugged. He'll just go to sleep to get ready for the big night. A young woman came into the hut and Sasha jumped to her feet. "It's time," the woman said. Sota got up and followed the woman outside. Sasha followed.

* * *

Next is the celebration! Please review and tell me if you want Sesshomaru to die. - Kittenkode


	8. Rememberance

Hey there! Noone has voted! Hello? Do I have to ask again? Well, this chapter is going to be long. Enjoy! – Kittenkode

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young lad. Young lad, wake up! The ceremony is ready to begin," a voice echoed from the darkness. Sota opened his eyes and got up. It took his eyes a while to adjust to his surroundings, but after a while he could see who was there. A young woman stood in the doorway, wearing a beautiful kimono. "Come. Your demon friend and the others are waiting," the woman said. Indeed, Sasha was right outside the door. "Geez. I bet you could've slept the whole night. Maybe even the rest of tomorrow," Sasha said. "That's what you think! The way I saw it, you were the one who fell asleep first. Besides, you didn't even wake up when I called your name," Sota retorted. Sasha snorted.

They reached the edge of the village, and then they saw the ceremony. A campfire was lit and people from the village were sitting around it. Amyie and an old man were standing right next to the fire. "Go stand next to them," the young lady said.

They did as they were told and the old man spoke. "Tonight we honor those killed by Naraku, and celebrate that a new team of warriors will try to find and kill Naraku. We all will hope that they will succeed! Tomorrow they will leave," he spoke as if he were announcing a new queen. He turned to them. "Is there anything you would like to say?" Amyie poke first. "You took me and my brothers and sisters in when we had no place to go. For that I thank you. You have also helped me use my weapons that I found. Again, I thank you. Now, it is my turn. I will make you proud, I promise." _You mean she- she doesn't know who her parents are? _Sota thought. "Thank you for letting us stay. If there is any way we can repay you…" Sota said. "Believe me son. You can kill Naraku and set us free from his evil," The old man said. Sota nodded. "Heh, we **will** kill Naraku, don't you worry," Sasha said. Everyone stood and came up to them to wish them good luck. After that everyone danced and had a good time. It lasted for hours until finally the old man called it a night. "Good luck, and be careful, young warriors," the old man said.

Sota slept peacefully until **BONK **he got hit on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Sota asked, rubbing his head. "Damn it! Get up, Stonehead! It's time to go!" Sasha said. "You didn't have to hit me, you know!" "You wouldn't have woken up!" "Sit!" **BOOM**

A little later they were back to hunting for the jewel shards. "So… Amyie. How did you get those weapons?" Sota asked, trying to ease the boredom. "Well… I found them in the woods near a castle… while training," Amyie said, "so I just use them. Somehow, when I found them, I felt a connection to them. They were so… familiar." "Hmm…" Sasha thought. "What?" Sota asked. "Well, I've always felt a connection to bows and arrows, they feel so familiar, but I don't like using them." "Weird." Sota said.

"Did you say your parents are missing? Are they dead? **Or did they get killed by Naraku?**" Sasha asked slowly and rudely. "Hey! Sit! You can't just ask someone about their life, especially if it's painful!" Sota scolded, while Sasha plummeted into the ground. "Well… to answer your question… my parents disappeared a few days after my 1st birthday. Noone knows what happened to them, only that they went after Naraku with some half-demon comrades," Amyie said quietly. "Huh? B- but that can't be!" Sasha exclaimed. "What? What's wrong?" Sota asked. "My parents went away on my 1st birthday! They went with some human friends. I've been searching for them!" Sasha said. "What were their names?" Amyie asked. "InuYasha and Kagome." "If your parents were friends with Miroku and Sango, those are **my** parents." "Yes. But if you think that all of a sudden we're gonna be friends, you're wrong. We still have to finish our fight," Sasha said. Amyie nodded. "All right. We'll finish our fight. But not right now! First I want to show you the forest."

They walked onward. After a while Sasha started to scratch her head. A little speck floated down onto her nose and started to get bigger. "Damn you, Myoga! No wonder why my head itched!" Sasha said, slapping her nose. The little speck flattened and floated onto Sasha's hand. "Oh! Uh… hello Mistress! What a surprise! What're you doing here?" the speck said. "Myoga! That's my line! What are you doing here?" Sasha said. "Well, it's quite a surprise seeing you out here. I thought you were with Lady Kaede. I'm here because I could smell you, and I wanted to see how you were doing. So, tell me Sasha, who are these people?" the speck asked. "Who is that thing?" Amyie whispered to Sota. "Beats me!" Sota whispered back. "You never answered my question!" Sasha said impatiently. "Well, um… I was uh… planting seeds! There are barely any flowers up here so I planted some!" Myoga said quickly. Sasha squished the speck between her fingers and said, "Tell me!" "All right! All right! I was burying your father's sword!" Myoga said.

Sasha let go of the speck and ran ahead. "Wait for us!" Sota yelled. Sota and Amyie sprinted to catch up with Sasha, and when they did Amyie asked who the speck was. "Just an old flea. His name's Myoga," Sasha said.

They reached the edge of the woods at nightfall. "Is this where you buried it?" Sasha asked Myoga. "Yes," he said. "Maybe we should wait until morning," Sota said. "Fine, but then we have to look for the sword." "I'll go get firewood," Amyie said. "And I'll get some water," Sota said. "And I guess I'll make the food," Sota said. Soon everyone came back and Sota tried to make some food. He burned it. "Well, I've never actually cooked before!" Sota said. "Well then learn, you dimwitted fool!" Sasha said, hitting him on the head. "It isn't **that **bad," Amyie said, taking a bite. "I mean, it only burnt a little bit." "Feh! Fine. But if you get sick, don't blame me," Sasha said. Sota sat down, furious at Sasha, and ate with Amyie.

Sasha walked off towards the woods. "Where are **you** going?" Sota asked. "To go get some fish. I'm not eating **that**!" Sasha said casually. Sasha got to the woods and thought, _They're not going to ruin my meal. _

She hurried onward, and when she tried to go in the woods, she flew backwards. "What is this?" Sasha asked herself. "This is the human's woods, remember. They probably sealed it off to demons," a voice said. "Myoga! Who said you could come?" Sasha yelled at him. "And who said I couldn't?" he asked. "Hmph. Fine," Sasha said. "Wait a minute! If the humans sealed it off to demons, then how did you bury the sword?" Sasha asked accusingly. "Um… I… well…" "Just spit it out!" Sasha yelled. "I found the priest that had sealed the forest! I asked him to bury it for me!" Myoga admitted. "Then how do **I** get in?" Sasha asked. "You have to **ahem** shoot an arrow at the barrier." "Alright. That sounds easy enough. I'll just go get the bow and arrows that Sota has," Sasha said.

"Wait! Mistress Sasha! You have to-," Myoga began. "Shut up you old flea!" Sasha said, flicking Myoga at the barrier. **ZZZZZSSSTT!** Myoga got fried.

Sasha ran back to the camp and took Sota's bow and an arrow. "Now what're you up to?" Sota asked. "I'm gonna borrow these," she said. "I thought you didn't use bows and arrows!" Amyie called. "I changed my mind!" Sasha called back. Sasha notched an arrow and shot it. Well, she tried to, anyway. She fumbled and dropped the arrow. "Damn it!" Sasha exclaimed. "How do you shoot these things?" "You have to ask Sota. Even though I've watched Kagome shoot many arrows many times, but I can't recall how to shoot one. It has something to do with um… oh, I forgot!" Myoga said. "Gee, Myoga! Your **such** a good helper!" Sasha said sarcastically. "I'd rather not eat anything for a year than eat his slop or ask him for help!" Sasha yelled. She trudged back to camp and sat down in a nearby tree.

"Hey, Sasha! Where is my bow?" Sota asked. "Um…" Sasha said. "You lost them didn't you!" Sota said. "Relax! We can always get you a new one!" Sasha said. "Sasha?" Sota asked. "Hm?" Sasha replied. "**Sit**!" Sota said, making Sasha fall from the tree. **Boom** "Oh brother," Amyie mumbled. "Yeah, um… I'm gonna go bathe in the river," Amyie said. But the two didn't hear her, because they were too busy quarreling. "Hey what was that for?" Sasha yelled. "For losing my bow!" Sota yelled back. "You didn't have to sit me!" Sasha argued.

But Sota wasn't listening. "Hey! Where'd Amyie go?" Sota asked. "Huh?" Sasha said. "We have to go find her!" Sota said. Sasha rolled her eyes but got up anyway to help search. "Amyie! Amyie!" they called. "I'll go look in the forest," Sota said, walking into the forest. "Hey wait!" Sasha called. He didn't stop. "How can you get in there?" Sasha asked him. _Well if he can do it I can_, Sasha thought. She stepped in and **ZAAAAAPP** she got electrocuted.

Sota ran down a hill and looked around. "Amyie?" Sota asked. He walked forward and found a small river. Sota saw a hand sink into the water. _A demon must have pulled her under!_ Sota thought. He quickly took off his shirt and dove into the water. _I hope I'm not too late!_ he thought. What he saw amazed him. _Amyie?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hi! Did you like? Come on! Give me reviews and vote! All you have to do is review and say yes, or no!


	9. The Woods

(Look at this) It's Sasha! Sorta anyway…

I had to write this chapter all over again because my computer deleted it! (That's why it took so long!) Well, ANYWHO, I need you to review and tell me if you want Sesshomaru to die or not! I can't do the next chapter until you guys do! Come on! – Kittenkode

* * *

_Oh my gosh! She's drowning! _Sota thought as he swam towards Amyie. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the brink of the river. "Amyie!" Sota said, shaking her. "Amyie, wake up!" Sota cried. _She must have swallowed too much water! I have to give her air!_ Sota thought, blushing. He leaned close to Amyie and took a breath of air. Their lips were one millimeter away now. _Here I go,_ Sota thought. Just then… you guessed it… Amyie woke up. Her eyes flickered open and when she saw Sota, she was about to kick him in the nuts. "Are you alright? I thought you swallowed too much water!" Sota said. Then Sota realized something. Amyie was completely naked and he only had his shorts on. Sota's face turned completely red. _Oh, no! I'm really gonna get it!_ Sota thought. "I'll be fine as soon as you get off of me!" Amyie said. Sota immediately backed off, giving Amyie three feet worth's of space. "S-sorry," Sota said.

_Man, Amyie's so fine! _Sota thought. Then he quickly shook his head and scolded himself. _Amyie's just a friend! Nothing more! What're you thinking! _Amyie slipped her clothes on and dried her hair. Then she went over to the edge of the water and smiled. "Hey Sota?" Amyie asked sweetly. "Y-yes?" Sota asked nervously. "Could you come here?" Amyie asked, arranging her hair so that it came out around one ear in her ponytail. "S-sure," Sota replied, walking over. "If Sasha asks, you fell in the water," Amyie said. Sota immediately pulled away from his trance and said, "My shirt isn't wet!" Amyie got up really close to Sota and locked her eyes with his. Sota shifted uncomfortably. "Now it is!" she yelled, pushing Sota into the river. **SPLASH** Sota plummeted into the water. "Hey! Whadja that for?" Sota asked. "For seeing what you weren't supposed to!" Amyie said simply. "Hmph! Fine! We'll tell Sasha that I fell in the water," Sota said, splashing Amyie.

Sota and Amyie arrived back at camp and found Sasha grumbling. It was something about Sota leaving her behind. "Sasha," Sota said. Sasha just ignored him and continued her grumbling. "Sasha!" Amyie said, waving her hand in front of Sasha's face. "Huh? When did you get back? And what gives you the right not to tell us where you were going?" Sasha asked. "First of all, I did tell you where I was going. You were too busy fighting with Sota to hear me! And second, I came back from my walk about a minute ago," Amyie replied.

"Hey! Sasha! Got attention issues?" "Oh, you're here Sota?" Sasha asked, bewildered at his arrival. "Aarrggh!" Sota yelled, sitting down on his sleeping bag. "What did I do?" Sasha asked Amyie. Amyie just shrugged. She sat down next to the nearest tree and prepared for sleep. Sasha sat there for a minute, trying to think of what she did wrong. She shook her head and jumped into the tree that Amyie sat at. Again she tried to think about what she did wrong. She thought and thought and thought, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked down at Sota, who was lying down on his sleeping bag grumbling. _He's asleep! That buffoon! What did **I** do? He's the one who's yelling his damn head off! I'm the one who should be mad! He's the one who left me behind!_ Sasha thought irritably, her ears flickering angrily. Again she looked at Sota, who now had a smile on his face.

Sota laid on his sleeping bag and grumbled to himself. "How come she ignored me? She made me look like an idiot! What gave her the right to ignore me and pretend I wasn't there? Oh, she's gonna get it tomorrow!" Sota mumbled. "I've got to think of a plan to get her back! She made a fool of me right in front of Amyie! Not that Amyie's special to me or anything," Sota mumbled. He quickly started think of a plan. "Hmm… that will work," Sota mumbled. He smiled. He had thought of a plan, a perfect plan. He just couldn't wait to try it out. Sota closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

The next morning Sasha woke up first. It was almost dawn and she easily got up. "Feh! Can't sleep," Sasha grumbled. She jumped out of the tree she was sleeping in and went away to try and find a nearby village. She ran as fast as she could, and in about ten minutes she found a village. It was literally smashed. Sasha could barely tell it was a village except for the fact that in stunk of blood and had the stale scent of demon. "No doubt a demon was here a few hours ago," Sasha mumbled. A moment later Sasha had a glitter in her eye. _Oh, shit! Now I'm feeling pity! I guess I should bury the bodies. _Sasha buried the bodies as quickly as she could and put flowers on the graves.

Sota paced back and forth under the tree that Sasha had slept in hours ago. "Sota, stop! You're going to wear a ditch into the ground!" Amyie said. Sota stopped. "Hello," Sasha said, appearing out of the bushes. "**Where have you been?**" Sota asked. "Sheesh! You don't have to wear a hole in me," Sasha complained. "For your information, I went for a walk!" "For three hours?" Sota asked. "Well… I had a little thing… I had to do something," Sasha said lamely. "Yeah, uh huh. We believe you," Sota said sarcastically. "Feh! Fine! I went for a walk and found a village. It was completely slain! I buried the bodies," Sasha admitted. "Oh!" Amyie said. "How kind of you!" "Feh! What did you expect me to do? The scent of rotting flesh and blood is overwhelming!" Sasha said. "Well… when you put it that way," Sota said, "you make it sound like you **hate** humans." "N-no! I just don't like the smell of them dead is all! Oh, and here's your new bow," Sasha said, handing him it. Sota just glared at her.

Later that day, Sota decided to try out his trick. He was so infuriated with Sasha that he decided to sweeten the pot. He went into the woods. He quickly pulled up a loose root in the ground so that it stuck up. Then, he pushed a branch out of the path and held on to it. "**Sasha**! Come here, quick!" Sasha ran towards him but stopped short. "What's the matter?" Sota asked. "I can't go past here unless you shoot an arrow at me," Sasha said.

"**What!** Are you nuts?" Sota asked, almost letting go of the branch. "Would you just trust me for **once?**" Sasha asked. "Fine," Sota said, pushing his back against the branch. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot it right at Sasha. **Split** It all happened so fast, Sota didn't see what had happened. "Sasha?" Sota whispered. No answer. "Sasha!" Sota called. "_Are you there?_" Sota whispered. It was all his entire fault! Sasha was dead and it was his fault! Sota dropped down to his knees, which were now too weak to carry him. "Oh, dear kami!"

* * *

Ha! Ha ha ha ha HA! You can't see what's up next! I must have 5 reviews about Sesshomaru or I won't do the next chapter! - Kittenkode 


End file.
